


The night is dark and full of... oversized coats??

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Humor, I decided it was Hitoka's turn to suffer today, Panic, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Things will not end well for Hitoka, she's certain of it. Her regular walks with the most beautiful girl in the school (in the country?) may not have killed her yet, but it's only a matter of time before they do.





	The night is dark and full of... oversized coats??

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Kind of.

Hitoka is going to die.

Well, maybe not exactly “die”, per se. But there's no way things are going to end well for her.

First of all, it's cold. Really, insanely cold, and unusually so for this season. Everyone is bringing in big coats already – everyone but Hitoka who forgot hers. And Hinata, who seems to be heated by his own energy, although Kageyama was so pissed off about him showing up to school in a light sweater that there's a good chance this might change soon.

In the mean time, the night is cold, and dark, and Hitoka has to walk through all that cold and that darkness to get home.

Which she could probably survive, if it weren't for the fact that she's walking home with the most beautiful girl she's ever met.

They've been doing this for months by now, so you'd really think Hitoka would have gotten used to be walking home with the most beautiful girl she's ever met. But you'd be wrong. She hasn't. She really hasn't. They've had so many conversations about school and the team's progress and what Kiyoko would be doing next year but still, every time, every single time Shimizu offers to accompany her, Hitoka dies a little inside.

At that rate, it's very unlikely that her heart will last the year. The constant loops it makes whenever she's close enough to smell Kiyoko's subtle perfume simply cannot be good for it. She's surprised she hasn't fainted yet – well, to be fair, she nearly did, that one time in summer when she had a bit of _fugashi_ at the corner of her mouth and Kiyoko wiped it with her handkerchief, and she's still trying to recover from that actually.

So, to recap, there are two reasons Hitoka is going to die:

  * it's really really cold and she's only wearing a jacket

  * Kiyoko is walking her home and talking to her with that little smile that she has and that cute laugh of hers and oh she's so going to die.




Also, Kiyoko is wearing a coat that's too big for her. Probably two or three times too big. On anyone else, it would look absolutely ridiculous. But with Shimizu it's just adorable, especially when she stuffs her hand into the enormous pockets, or when she crosses her arms across her chest to keep both coat and heat tight against her and Why and How Is This Hitoka's Life Now.

Just when Hitoka thinks things can't get worse, It happens. “It” being that thing that she does where Kiyoko is asking/telling her something but Hitoka has been too distracted by how PRETTY she is to actually listen and now she's supposed to reply but has no idea what to say.

“Uh...”

This is bad. This is really, really bad.

No, wait, this is not just bad. It's terrible. Because now Kiyoko is blushing. Why is she blushing? Did Hitoka hurt her feelings?

“I'm sorry I-”

“No, no, it's fine, I just thought you looked cold, you've been shivering all evening and-”

“I DIDN'T ACTUALLY HEAR WHAT YOU SAID!”

She puts her head down as she admits to her crime, and swears to herself that from now on, she'll hear every single word that Kiyoko tells her. That is, if Kiyoko ever talks to her after that. Hitoka wouldn't blame her if she didn't. It'd make practice awkward, sure, and there would be no more walking home together, which perhaps is the best for Hitoka's strained heart, in the long term. But she really can't begrudge Kiyoko for-

“I was just saying: would you like to share my coat?”

It takes a while for Hitoka to understand what Kiyoko is offering. It shouldn't, because she's in class 5, and didn't she ace all her tests this year, this is ridiculous, but the most beautiful girl she's ever met just offered to “share a coat” and it just can't mean what she thinks it means.

Except Kiyoko has taken her arm off one of her oversized sleeves and is opening it towards Hitoka.

“It'll probably a bit tight but at least you'll be warm.”

The thing is, Hitoka is feeling very warm right now. You would probably be able to fry an egg on her forehead. But she nods nonetheless, and takes one step, followed by another, and places herself at Kiyoko's side, her arm against Kiyoko's (lower) arm, and takes the abandonned sleeve in order to close the coat around her.

It feels like her heart is on a rollercoaster now (and not one of the nice, easy ones either). Nevermind the year: she isn't going to live to see the end of this night.

“It-it's a really nice coat.”

“Yes. The boys gave it to me for my birthday.”

They walk. Hitoka is not sure how they're managing it, two girls wrapped in one oversized coat, and Kiyoko's legs are so much longer than hers so how do they even synchronise their steps, it's a mystery, albeit one she's never going to solve because she's going to drop any minute now, for sure.

“When's your birthday?”

Kiyoko doesn't answer it straight away, and Hitoka feels like slamming her head against the concrete. Was the question too personal? Or is it that she should have asked it much sooner? Why can't she get anything right?

“January 6.”

“Oh, next year then.”

After mentally slapping herself for that dumb reply, Hitoka makes a note to find a present in the next few weeks, if she survives that long.

“You know, I just wanted to say...”

Is this a knife to the heart?

It definitely sounds like a knife plunging towards her heart.

“I think you're doing a great job with the team.”

R.I.P., heart.

“I know I've told you this before, but I feel like I haven't said it enough. I was so thankful for you accepting to take my place. But now... I feel like you are the best person the team could have wished for.”

“I... thank you very much.”

“I hope we stay in contact. After. Next year.”

“You... do?”

“If you want, that is.”

“Of course!”

“But I don't want you to think that this is me keeping an eye on your work, Hitoka, or even on the team. It's just that I... like you.”

R.I.P., ghost of her heart.

“I... like you too!”

As friends. She meant “as friends.” No need to get so excited.

Kiyoko chuckles. So Hitoka chuckles too.

Before they know it, they've arrived to their destination. Hitoka reluctantly leaves the warmth of the oversized coat – and of Kiyoko's side. She's about to say her goodbyes when she notices the smile.

That is the exact moment when some part of Hitoka decides that, since she doesn't have long to live anyway, she might as well dive to her death, and pushes her forward until her lips meet Kiyoko's cheek.

She moves away and is about to start a race to the other end of the universe (or maybe she could dig a whole to the other side of the world, that would work too) when Kiyoko grabs her hand. Pulls her close. And kisses her. On. The. Mouth.

And for a moment, everything is calm.

Her heart stops pounding so hard.

She can breathe easily.

It's no longer the end of the world.

Because Kiyoko is kissing her and so nothing can be wrong.

It stops – all kissing has to stop, at some point. And everything, Everything rushes back into Hitoka's head and starts crashing in, ripping off the wallpaper, destroying the furniture. Worse than Hinata on caffeine – not that that's ever happened, because thankfully the world (and everyone who surrounds Hinata) has more sense than that.

Kiyoko's voice is soft.

“I'll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Yes,” is all Hitoka can say. “Yes.”

Somehow, she manages to make it to her house and her heart even lets her get through the evening unscathed.

She does not sleep a wink, however.

 


End file.
